GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam
The GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam is a mobile fighter for the nation of Neo Japan built for the 13th Gundam Fight. It was featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam and piloted by Domon Kasshu. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Shining Gundam, piloted by series protagonist Domon Kasshu, represented Neo Japan in the 13th Gundam Fight.The Shining Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers, two forearm mounted cannons known as "Shining Shot", head mounted vulcans, shoulder mounted machine cannons, and the signature "Shining Finger" ability. This attack focuses heat into the Gundam's hand, which causes it to glow green and allows it to easily crush the head of an enemy Gundam. It contains a Emotion Energy System, which if given enough input allows the Gundam to power up significantly, allowing it to channel the Shining Finger energy into one of the swords, creating a Shining Finger Sword, which is large and powerful. As most mobile fighters do not carry physical shields, the defensive capabilities of Shining Gundam rely on Domon himself. Normal Mode This form is the most used version of the Shining Gundam. It is used when Domon is fighting another opponent without the use of the Shining Finger. Super Mode Available only when Domon is performing either the Shining Finger or the Shining Finger Sword. In this mode various armor pieces on the Gundam extend to resemble a Japanese samurai. The internal parts of the Gundam turn gold as the attacks are used. Hyper Mode Similar to the Super Mode, but Shining Gundam changes to an all gold color. The overall capabilities of the unit are increased tremendously. However, this mode can only be used when Domon is in a state of complete calm. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Rarely used by Domon, the vulcans are mounted in the forehead. Which are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Beam Sabers :Two beam sabers are stored on the left sideskirt. These are primarily used for slicing into opponents' Gundams or parrying other beam attacks. ;*Machine Cannons :Rarely used by Domon, the machine cannons are located on the main body. Which are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Shining Shot :Also rarely used by Domon, the Shining Shot consists of two forearm mounted beam cannons that have destructive power. These are are only used when defending Tokyo's Shinjuku district from the Death Army. ;*Smoke Grenade :Again, rarely used. Throws a canister that blankets a large Area in smoke. Used in Episode 1. Ultimate Attacks ;*Shining Finger :Domon's signature move, the Shining Finger concentrates a large amount of energy into the Shining Gundam's hand, turning it light green. Domon then grabs the head of the opposing Gundam and crush it, thereby winning the match. Though the Shining Finger was powerful, it was only usable at close range. ;*Shining Finger Sword :A more powerful variant of the Shining Finger, the Shining Finger Sword concentrates the energy of the Shining Finger into one of the beam sabers, changing its color to green. The length of the saber increases dramatically and Domon is able to impale an opponents head with the sword. However, this technique was unreliable as it used the Emotion Energy System, meaning that it could only be used based on Domon's present state of mind. System Features ;*Emotion Energy System History Note: For more information on the Shining Gundam's history, please go to Domon Kasshu's page. Variants ;*Shining Gundam Urban Combat Type :A different colored Shining Gundam used for combat in city areas. *JMF1337SD Shading Gundam Picture Gallery Shining Gundam.jpg|Shining Gundam Urban Combat Type gf13-017nj-corelander.jpg|Core Lander gf13-017nj-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gf13-017nj-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Shining finger.jpg|Domon unleashes the Shining Finger Hgfc_shining_gundam_boxart.jpg|1/144 HGFC Shining Gundam boxart 106857.jpg|Shining Gundam - Gundam War Card 158612.jpg|Shining Gundam - Gundam War Card goddo-01.jpg GF13017NJ GundamWarCard.jpg|Shining Gundam - Gundam War Card Shining 5346437.jpg Shining 5234256.jpg Shining 000975.jpg|Inside the cockpit Shining 3425000087.jpg Shining 0007568.jpg|Shuffle Alliance 20120522_9b2ee1.jpg|GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam - GUNDAM WAR Gundam Combat 29.jpeg|Gundam Combat Trivia *Domon also says the phrase when the Shining finger is used: “Ore no kono te ga hikatte unaru! Omae wo taose to kagayaki sakebu! Hissatsu, Shining Finga!” (“This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It’s burning grip tells me to defeat you! Now here I go, Shining Finger!”) *The Shining Gundam and it's successor God Gundam take their appearance from the battle armor worn by the ancient samurai warrior class. *When Shining Gundam enters Super Mode and draws it's beam saber, G Gundam appears on the saber blade in the first opening. *In Super Robot Wars R, Rain piloting the Shining Gundam after Domon receives the God Gundam and keep using it until the game's ending as there is no Rising Gundam in the game. References G-ShinGundam100a.jpg External Links *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:GF13-017NJ シャイニングガンダム